1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the adjustment of circuit constants in various electronic apparatus, and more particularly to a capacitor used for adjusting circuit constants in various electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The common practice to adjust variations in capacity of the circuits of electronic apparatus is to employ trimming capacitors that are manually or mechanically operable. This method is not applicable when the electronic apparatus is small-sized and lightweight, because of the difficulty in reducing the size of trimming capacitors. In addition, the known trimming capacitors are costly, and when they are incorporated in an automated line, the cost as a whole increases. Furthermore, the known trimming capacitors are liable to detrimental errors in capacity due to mechanical vibrations.
There is another proposal for adjusting capacity in the circuits, in which electrodes of metal films or sheets are mechanically or optically adjusted to remove discrepancies in the capacity in the circuits. This method is disadvantageous in that the electrodes are liable to variation in the capacity owing to mechanical or thermal stresses after they are mechanically or thermally adjusted. In addition, the electrodes of metal films or sheets are expensive.